The Land Before Time: Adventures In The Lion King
by Vitani825
Summary: The Gang of Five will be in for another great adventure. New friends will be made along the way; they must help them take their place in the Circle of Life. Summary may contain spoilers. Land Before Time/Lion King crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time or The Lion King characters. Only my OC's.**

 **A/N: This is my first ever Land Before Time/Lion King crossover. I also decided not to copy the Lion King word for word. I didn't feel the need to describe the characters; their descriptions in here are the same as their descriptions in the movie. The Gang of Five will appear within the next chapter. No OC's will be featured in this story.**

The King and Queen of the Pridelands have been blessed with a baby boy; he is the spitting image of his father; with his mother's eyes and dark ear-rims; which would fade as he grows into an adult. Everyone in the savannah came far and wide to witness the ceremony for the future King; well, everyone except for the King's brother Scar. The King's oldest friend and Shaman Rafiki has been called to start the ceremony of the newly birth Prince Simba.

"Ah ha ha; where is de boy?" Rafiki asked.

Mufasa, the proud dad led the mandrill into the cave and over to his mate and Queen Sarabi; who was cradling her newborn. She smiled down on the furry bundle of joy and licked him. The cub turned his head and looked up at Rafiki while purring. Rafiki edged closer to the cub and smiled down on him. He broke open he gourd and grabbed some of the juice and smeared it across the cub's forehead; then, he grabbed some sand and sprinkled it on Simba's head; Simba sneezed, then, Mufasa and Sarabi rubbed their heads together at that. After that, Rafiki picked Simba up in his arms and carried him over to the edge of Pride Rock and held him up for all to see. Mufasa and Sarabi stood next to each other as Rafiki held the prince above his head. The sun was shining down as if the previous King was smiling down at his grandson.

"Your father would be so proud," Sarabi replied.

Mufasa smiled. His father may not be around anymore; but, he still lives on in him.

"He would be proud of you, too," Mufasa added.

After the ceremony finished, Rafiki handed the newborn back to Sarabi so she can put him down for a nap. She decided that a nap would also be good for her; since, she was still tired from looking after him for the last few days.

"I can see Simba will be a great ruler one day; but, to be a ruler; he must have a mate," Rafiki said.

Meanwhile in a cave behind Pride Rock; Mufasa's brother Scar was scrounging around for food. Suddenly, a small mouse appeared from inside a crack of the cave. Scar picked it up in his paw.

"Life's not fair; I was supposed to be the next King; but, thanks to that little furball, my position has been usurped," Scar grumbled.

The mouse squeaked while scurrying on Scar's paw; however, Scar grabbed its tail and was about to drop it into his mouth. Suddenly, Zazu, Mufasa's Majordomo showed up.

"Oh, look what they hyena's dragged in," Scar sneered.

"You know you'll have some explaining to do when your brother gets here; he's upset that you didn't witness the ceremony this morning," Zazu scolded.

Suddenly, the mouse escaped from Scar's paw.

"Now look, Zazu; you made me lose my lunch," Scar snarled.

"Oh please; that's nothing; when Mufasa gets through with you, the one thing you should be worried about is whether or not he'll let you live to see tomorrow," Zazu retorted.

Soon enough, Scar advanced on Zazu.

"Ohhhhhhh; I quiver with fear," Scar sneered.

Zazu backed up in fear; just as he was about to fly away, Scar grabbed him in his mouth. Just then, Mufasa showed up.

"SCAR!" Mufasa snarled.

Scar turned around to look at the King.

"Drop him," Mufasa continued.

Zazu stuck his beak out of Scar's mouth.

"Impeccable timing Sire," Zazu said as Scar spit him out.

The hornbill looked at himself in disgust since he was covered in Scar's saliva.

"Scar; I am disappointed; you weren't there today for Simba's ceremony; I'm sure Mother and Father taught us better than that when we were cubs; Sarabi's very upset as well," Mufasa snarled.

"Oh dear; it must have slipped my mind," Scar replied.

"Oh that's a bunch of antelope dung, Scar; you knew perfectly well that the ceremony was today," Mufasa retorted.

"Ohh; such language; how unbecoming for a King," Scar sneered.

"Don't antagonize me Scar," Mufasa snarled.

"Temper, temper; you were always the strongest out of the two of us; and I'm afraid I was always at the shallow end of the gene pool," Scar replied.

"Not only that; you were a brat; not like you have changed since you were a teenager," Zazu grumbled.

"What was that birdbrain?" Scar snarled, circling Zazu.

"Uh, n-nothing Scar," Zazu stated.

The dark colored lion snickered.

"That's what I thought," Scar said as he walked away.

Zazu flew up and perched himself on Mufasa's shoulder.

"There's always one or two family members who are party poopers, Sire; I'm just sorry that the party pooper in your family just had to be Scar," Zazu said.

Mufasa sighed.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Mufasa wondered.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," Zzu commented.

Mufasa chuckled.

"Yeah; he is a dirtbag; just because he's not next in line anymore," Mufasa stated.

Just then, the two of them exited the cave and wandered back to Pride Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Great Valley over by the Secret Caverns, a time portal appeared. Littlefoot and his friends were eager to find out what it was.

"What that?" Petrie asked.

"I do not know; I have never seen anything like this; no, no, no," Ducky admitted.

"What you think, Littlefoot?" Petrie wondered.

"I have no idea," Littlefoot stated.

Spike grumbled.

"Spike says he has no idea either," Ducky responded.

However, curiosity got the best of the Gang of Five and they stepped into the portal. Once they were at the end; they stumbled upon what looks like a barren wasteland. The smell of decaying corpses and skulls reminded them of the Mysterious Beyond.

"Ewwwwwwww; this place is disgusting," Cera complained.

"Um; that me actually; me tummy no agree with time travel," Petrie claimed.

Spike started looking around for food.

"Spike there is no green food around here; this place has a lot of bones," Ducky told him.

Soon enough, the kids were in pursuit of three menacing hyenas; two males and one female. They stalked up to them as if hunting for food. Upon reaching the kids, the female showed her teeth and snarled. Petrie got really scared; then suddenly, there was a tinkling sound.

"Hey; check this out guys, this little one's peeing himself," Shenzi sneered.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Cera laughed.

However, Cera's laugh earned a glare from Littlefoot. Soon enough, all three hyenas were laughing.

"You're right; the smell of pee just makes smell a bit better; the one thing that would make him better is garnishing his corpse with dung," Banzai stated.

The other hyena Ed laughed maniacally; he couldn't actually talk due to a childhood head injury that has made him mentally handicapped.

"Where are we?" Ducky asked.

"You're in the Elephant Graveyard; this is our territory; there wasn't a lot of food here until you little one's showed up," Shenzi said.

"I've never heard of this place; but, it reminds me of a forbidden territory back where we come from; the Mysterious Beyond; there are decaying corpses and skeletons of dead animals there too," Cera explained.

"I've never heard of that place; but, it sounds like our kind of place," Shenzi replied.

Soon enough, Banzai spoke up.

"Now, where were we?" Banzai asked.

Ed laughed again.

"Oh, that's right; our dinner has arrived; talk about fast food; they came right into our clutches," Shenzi said, licking her chops.

Soon enough, the Gang made a run for freedom. With the three hyenas hot on their tails and snapping their jaws, Ducky and Petrie were clinging onto each other while sitting on Spike's back. After finding a hiding spot, they hyenas began sniffing around for them.

"Where'd they go?" Shenzi asked.

Suddenly, Littlefoot ripped a big fart.

"Aha! They're in the elephant skull," Shenzi claimed, pointing her paw over at the frightened kids.

The hyenas continued their pursuit while the kids continued to run for their lives.

"Way to go; we could have lost them; but, you just had to fart!" Cera exclaimed in annoyance.

"Never mind that now! We gotta lose them again," Littlefoot retorted.

After a while of running, the kids found their way into a more sunny area. They were surrounded by yellow grass.

"This place looks nicer than that place; what did those sharpteeth call it again?" Cera wondered.

Soon enough, Rafiki appeared.

"Aha; you my friend were in de Elephant Graveyard," Rafiki said.

"Oh; that's it; and where are we?" Cera asked.

"You are in de Pridelands," Rafiki answered.

"The Pridelands; what's that?" Littlefoot wondered.

"It is a vedy old Kingdom; many centuries of Kings and Queens have ruled over these lands; but, dey must have one son; no daughter has been born not since de first King; but, enough about that now; tell me; how did you get here?" Rafiki asked.

"We were running for our lives while in pursuit of four legged fuzzy sharpteeth," Littlefoot explained.

"Ah! Those creatures you were running from are called hyenas; yes, dey are menacing; but, they only hunt when hungry; other den dat; dey stay in de Elephant Graveyard," Rafiki explained.

"Me no like them; they scary," Petrie stated, folding his wings.

"I don't like 'em much either, little one," Rafiki told him.

After a few moments, they all exchanged introductions.

"Vedy nice to meet all of you; now come; so I can introduce you to the pride," Rafiki responded.

The kids smiled and followed Rafiki towards Pride Rock. They were initially terrified being surrounded by a bunch of meat eaters.

"They gonna eat us?" Petrie wondered.

"Of course not; like hyenas, lions only hunt when dey are hungry; dey are no mindless killers," Rafiki told him.

Petrie heaved a sigh of relief.

"You better not be lyin' about that," Cera said.

Suddenly, Cera felt Rafiki's stick hittin her head.

"Ow! Hey!" Cera exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"See, Cera; that's what you get for opening your big mouth," Littlefoot sneered.

Cera grumbled in annoyance.

"See, Petrie, you do not have to be afraid," Ducky responded.

Soon enough, the kids were formally introduced to the pride. The lionesses were surprised to see the dinosaurs.

"I must say, I've never seen creatures quite like you before," Sarabi said.

"Same to you, Madam; except for those hyenas," Ducky claimed.

"Yeah; we just glad we're safe now," Petrie responded.

Sarabi tilted her head in confusion; none of the other kids in the pride had speech problems quite like him. She was surprised by the way Petrie was talking.

"Don't mind him; he fell out of a tree and hit his head; but, he's still a great guy," Littlefoot explained.

Sarabi nodded.

"Well; it's still nice to meet all of you; if you want, we could introduce you to my husband and son; they should be back from the tour of the Kingdom; my son is the future heir of the Pridelands," Sarabi explained.

Soon enough, a cream colored lioness showed up along with her little one; a spitting image of her; right down to the eye color.

"This is Nala; she's a rough and tumble kind of girl; be very aware that she might try to pin you," Sarafina said.

Soon enough, the dinosaurs introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you; I've never heard of your kinds before; but, it's nice to get more friends; maybe someone could even pin me," Nala stated.

The kids nodded.

After a while, Simba came back with Zazu. He took notice of the dinosaurs.

"Hey guys; Dad says I can't go with him to help chase the hyenas out of the Pridelands; by the way, my name is Simba; this is Zazu," Simba said, pointing to the blue bird.

Soon enough, the dinosaurs introduced themselves.

"It will be so nice to play with more kids; and you guys look like you're close to me and Nala's age," Simba added.

The dinosaurs smiled. They were going to like this place after a few days; and with some new friends; they'll soon feel more at home.

 **A/N: I'm trying to keep Rafiki's speech patterns present in this; and stay in tune with his character. First time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Scar sulked by himself as Simba came by with his new friends.

"Hey Uncle Scar; guess what?" Simba asked.

The copper colored lion turned his head and sneered at the golden cub and the other kids.

"If there's one thing I hate more than not being next in line; it's guessing games," Scar snarled.

"I'm gonna be King of Pride Rock," Simba gloated.

"Oh, goodie," Scar said, his tone was sarcastic.

"Yeah; he told us about it as we were coming here," Littlefoot replied.

"I suppose you all want me to get excited about this; well; I've got a bad back," Scar sneered, flopping onto his side, facing away from the kids.

"Hey, Uncle Scar; when I'm King; what'll that make you?" Simba asked.

"A monkey's uncle," Scar sneered.

Simba chuckled.

"You're so weird," Simba responded.

"You have no idea; I suppose your father showed you the whole Kingdom; but not the shadowy area across the border," Scar said.

Simba sat down, looking annoyed.

"No; he says I can't go there," Simba muttered.

"Oh; you're talking about the Elephant Graveyard?" Cera asked.

"Cera!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

The threehorn covered her mouth with her paws; she was indeed a blabber mouth. Simba was suddenly intrigued by the idea.

"Not to worry, my dear; it's merely a slip of the tongue; and besides, how did you know about it?" Scar wondered.

"Well, Scar; don't call me dear by the way; me and the others stumbled across the forbidden territory when we first arrived this morning; three hyenas were chasing us down; we barely made it out alive," Cera explained.

Scar nodded.

"That place sounds cool," Simba said.

"Maybe you should listen to your dad; sorry to say this, Simba; but, grown ups have rules for a reason; it helps to keep you safe," Littlefoot explained.

"Your longnecked friend has a point, Simba; promise you will never visit that dreadful place," Scar claimed.

"No problem," Simba lied.

"Good boy; all right, you kids run along and play; but, remember, it's out little secret," Scar stated.

Meanwhile, Simba and the Gang of Five ran down a slope and found Sarabi napping ona rock ledge and Sarafina bathing Nala.

"Hey, Nala," Simba said.

"Hey, guys," Nala replied.

"I just heard about this great place," Simba whispered into Nala's ear.

"Simba; I'm kinda in the middle of a bath," Nala said through her teeth.

Soon enough, Sarabi woke up and grabbed Simba and began bathing him. The male cub squirmed in protest since his fur was getting all matted with spit.

"All right, already, I'm clean," Simba said, jumping down.

"So; where are we going?" Nala asked.

"I thought I'd show you around the watering hole," Simba said, as a cover up.

Nala sneered at that idea; she didn't see anything great about the watering hole. Simba would fill her in once they were out of hearing range of the lionesses. However, the dinosaurs were suspicious about Simba's plan.

"Are you guys coming? Or are you yellow?" Simba teased.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day; maybe we'll just mingle with the pride," Littlefoot claimed.

"That's okay then; Mom; can me and Nala go exploring?" Simba asked.

Nala looked over at her mother. Then Sarafina and Sarabi thought about it. After a moment, they said yes.

"Yes!" Simba and Nala cheered.

"As long as Zazu goes with you," Sarabi added.

Nala and Simba's excitement diminished at the thought of Zazu tagging along.

"Not Zazu," Simba protested.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends were hanging out with Sarabi and Sarafina while Simba and Nala went out.

"Queen Sarabi; what does yellow mean?" Ducky asked.

"It's another way of saying you're a coward; but, trusting your instincts is a good thing," Sarabi answered.

Ducky smiled.

"By the way, young one; you and your friends can just call me Sarabi; any friends of Simba and Nala are friends of mine," Sarabi responded.

"You seem to be very wise; and I thought my grandpa was the wisest person I know," Littlefoot admitted.

Sarabi smiled at the longneck. Then, she caressed his head with her right forepaw. Littlefoot let out a chuckle.

"Your paw pads are tickling me," Littlefoot stated.

Sarabi smiled.

As the day wore on, Simba and Nala weren't back from their outing. Mufasa came back after hours of chasing the hyenas away from the Pridelands. He showed up at the cave and saw five strange creatures. Soon enough, they exchanged introductions.

"It's nice to meet you all; but, you can just call me Mufasa," Mufasa stated.

The Gang of Five smiled.

Soon enough, Zazu flew by with an urgent message.

"Sire; Simba and Nala were spotted in the Elephant Graveyard," Zazu reported.

The dinosaurs gasped.

"I knew what he had planned; I told him to listen to you; but, he doesn't listen very good," Littlefoot explained.

"What do you mean, young one?" Mufasa asked.

"Never mind that, now; you have two cubs to save," Littlefoot urged him on.

Mufasa nodded and ran off with Zazu following him. Littlefoot hung his head.

"Is Simba gonna hate me?" Littlefoot wondered.

Suddenly, Sarabi appeared.

"I don't think so; he'll be angry for a while; but, he'll get over it; you were just trying to look out for him and Nala; that's what good friends do," Sarabi explained.

Littlefoot smiled; but, he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

After a while had passed, Nala was safe at home while Simba was learning a lesson about safety; Nala walked over to the dinosaurs.

"You were right about the Elephant Graveyard; now me and Simba are in big trouble," Nala grumbled.

"Don't worry too much; we're kids and kids make mistakes; even grown ups," Littlefoot told her.

The cream colored cub smiled and nuzzled Littlefoot.

"That very sweet," Petrie commented.

Soon enough, Nala was called back and snuggled up against her mom's stomach for the night. After a while, Mufasa and Simba came back to the cave and saw the entire pride and dinosaurs asleep. Soon enough, they too, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Scar had formed a plan to get rid of Simba and Mufasa. The hyenas were on board as well; he has sent Shenzi, Banzai and Ed over to start a wildebeest stampede. He knew Simba would fall for his lies and go into a trap.

Meanwhile, Simba, Nala and their new friends were out playing on the savannah. Scar came up and watched as they were chasing each other.

"Simba; it's a shame we don't hang out more often; how would you like to go on an outing with me?" Scar wondered.

Simba's eyes widened in excitement.

"Do you guys mind if I go with Uncle Scar?" Simba asked the gang.

"We no mind; you go have fun; we still be here when you get back," Petrie told him,

Simba smiled.

"Okay; bye guys," Simba stated.

Once Simba and Scar were gone, Littlefoot sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Littlefoot stated.

"What you mean?" Petrie wondered.

"Yeah; there's nothing weird about a kid wanting to spend time with his uncle," Cera responded.

Soon enough, Ducky had something to say.

"I think Littlefoot is right; I do not trust Scar," Ducky claimed.

Spike murmured in agreement.

"What do you think of Scar, Nala?" Littlefoot asked.

"He's weird; but, you're right to be suspicious of him," Nala answered.

Meanwhile, Simba and Scar were now in the gorge.

"So, Uncle Scar; what is this surprise you have planned?" Simba wondered.

"You know how surprises work, you naughty boy; now, stay right here and maybe work on that roar of yours," Scar said.

And with that, Scar left.

Back in the Pridelands, the gang and Nala were sunbathing.

"I wonder when Simba is gonna be back," Nala said.

"I do not know; maybe later tonight," Ducky claimed.

After a while, the lionesses and the dinosaurs overheard trampling of wildebeests and the hyenas chasing them out in the gorge. Meanwhile, Simba was being chased by a herd of wildebeests. Mufasa has just been informed by Scar. He followed Scar towards the gorge; then, Mufasa ran into the stampede to save Simba. Scar's plan was finally coming together; there was no way Mufasa could save himself and Simba; so, he decided to sacrifice himself.

Back in the Pridelands, the kids were really worried. They managed to sneak away from the lionesses to look for Simba. After a while, they reached the gorge. Simba was just put onto a ledge for safety while Mufasa, with his last few ounces of strength tried to climb up to the ledge. He got to the top and begged for help. Scar sat up top; a sly expression was on his face; then, he sunk his clawed paws in Mufasa's front paws and then spoke in a dangerously low voice when he was an inch close to Mufasa's face.

"Long live the King," Scar sneered.

Then, he threw him off the ledge and into the stampede. The dinosaurs ran into the gorge just as the herd ran off; after that a lone wildebeest ran off to catch up. Simba reached the bottom of the gorge from where he was. Some dust from the stampede got on his face, he cughed while looking for his dad.

"Dad!" Simba exclaimed.

The gang overheard him and decided to investigate. Moments later, they came across the dead body of Mufasa. What was even more heartbreaking was the fact that Simba was trying to wake him up. They walked over to the cub as he was headbutting his dad. Littlefoot suddenly had flashbacks of his own mother's death just a few months ago.

"Simba; we're so glad you're safe; but, your dad is dead, and we're very sorry about it," Littlefoot explained.

"Me know how it feels to lose a parent; Spike has no parents; he adopted by Ducky's family; Cera and Littlefoot lost their mothers; the only one of us with both parents is Ducky; now, you lost your dad," Petrie explained.

Soon enough, the gang all started crying. Scar showed up.

"Simba; how will I ever explain this to your mother?" Scar asked.

"But...but I...his death was an accident...what am I gonna do?" Simba wondered.

"Run away, Simba; and never return, take your friends with you before I make meals out of them; the meat of very young children always taste better than the older ones," Scar snarled.

Simba and the kids ran out; Scar saw the hyenas coming out from the corner of his eye.

"Kill them," Scar demanded.

Just as the kids and Simba were being chased out by the hyenas, Scar went back to deliver the news. Upon reaching Pride Rock, he gathered the lionesses to tell them what happened.

"Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba and his new friends; who had barely begun to live," Scar said.

The lionesses, were beginning to break down; especially Sarabi; they were mourning the death of their beloved Prince and King. Scar promised a new era of a lion/hyena alliance. Rafiki sat off in the distance and moaned sadly. Once he was back in his tree, he ran his hand across the picture of Simba; since he was assumed to be dead. It would be a long time before the wounds would heal.

 **A/N: This story is not associated with my other ones; Petrie's dad is dead in this; so are Littlefoot and Cera's mothers; and Spike is adopted by Ducky's family.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile out in an oasis, Timon, a wisecracking meerkat and his flatulent warthog companion Pumbaa were out gathering grubs. Just then, the pair saw a bunch of buzzards circling around a bunch of children.

"Ya thinking' what I'm thinkin', Pumbaa?" Timon asked.

"I don't know, Timon; I thought you were the brains and I was the brawn," Pumbaa stated.

"Come on ya mook; lets go bowling for buzzards," Timon said.

And with that, Timon climbed on top of Pumbaa's head; then, they charged towards to buzzards. Within a few moments, the buzzards flew away and left the kids alone.

"Hey look, Timon; a lion cub and five of the strangest looking creatures I've ever seen; this little guy looks like a bird; I'm not sure about the other four," Pumbaa explained. 

Soon enough, the gang regained consciousness; however, Simba was still out.

"Aren't you kids a little young to be out by yourselves?" Pumbaa wondered.

"Never mind that, Pumbaa; we gotta get the kids into the shade; it's hot out here," Timon replied.

After a few moments, the gang, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa were in the shade by a small pond. Timon began to splash him with water to wake him up. After that, Simba regained consciousness and moaned.

"Are you okay, kids?" Timon asked.

"We'll survive," Simba said.

"You kids could have died; but, me and Timon saved all of you," Pumbaa claimed.

Simba stood up and walked away.

"Thanks for your help; we've been kicked out of our home," Simba explained.

"What happened?" Timon asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Simba answered.

"Don't worry, kid; you don't have to talk about it; you and your friends can stay with us; we could always use the company," Pumbaa claimed.

The kids smiled at the thought of being accepted into a new home. Soon enough, they were all formally introduced. Once they all got to the oasis, Timon and Pumbaa gave them a tour.

"This place is beautiful; there is all sorts of places to go swimming," Ducky claimed.

"And loads of places to hide is we ever play Hide and Seek," Petrie added.

"There's also lots of food to go around," Timon stated.

After a while, the gang, Timon and Pumbaa came across a log; lots of bugs were underneath it. Pumbaa lifted it up with his snout and tossed it aside.

"Grubs; slimy ones and crunchy ones," Timon said.

Littlefoot caught a whiff of the slimy bugs; he managed to get one in his mouth and swallowed it. The taste wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Not bad; I still prefer green food; the stuff that grows on trees," Littlefoot admitted.

Soon enough, even Spike was digging in; however, he was going for more of the crunchy bugs.

As time went by, the kids were growing into young adults. Living in the oasis with Timon and Pumbaa made them forget all about the Pridelands; now, they live the carefree lifestyle of Hakuna Matata.

 **A/N: In this story, I decided that bugs are edible to Littlefoot and the gang; I know it seems weird; but, they gotta eat something besides green food.**


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Pridelands; the plant life was dying off and the herds were moving on to a more fertile land. Ever since Scar became King, the lionesses have been overworked. Sarabi felt like she aged ten years in only one year; and with lack of food; she has lost a significant amont of weight. Her once vibrant coat is a dull brown with hints of grey and her eyes aren't bright like usual. She is now beginning to feel her age; Sarafina is a few seasons younger than her; but, she is feeling her age as well.

"This is getting ridiculous; we need to take Scar on," Sarafina stated.

"To think we were once friends with him when we were cubs," Sarabi sneered.

The other lionesses began to crowd around Sarafina and Sarabi. Soon enough, Nala came into view; as a young adult, she is almost as big as her mother. However, her coat isn't that shiny due to the fact that there hasn't been enough sunshine in a long time.

"Oh, Simba; if only you and the others were here; I miss you," Nala stated.

Meanwhile, Scar was scarfing down the last antelope for himself. He was being well fed while the lionesses are partially starving.

"This is the life; now, if only I had a Queen; maybe..." Scar stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Nala.

The young adult lioness shuddered at the thought of becoming Scar's mate. That was when she decided to go for help and bring her mother and Sarabi. She came across the two lionesses talking with the pride and took them aside.

"Are you crazy? We can't go out there," Sarafina protested.

"Think about it; Scar is an evil tyrant; and I have a sneaking suspicion that Simba and the others are still alive," Nala claimed.

"But; Scar told us they died ages ago when Mufasa died," Sarabi said.

"I know he said that; but, that doesn't mean it's true; you know how he is; he's a liar," Nala stated.

"You do have a point," Sarafina admitted.

Nala smiled.

"All right; but, we better wait until nightfall," Sarabi finally gave in.

"Great," Nala replied.

Meanwhile in the oasis, the gang and Timon and Pumbaa were sunbathing.

"This is truly a great place to live," Simba commented.

"We're glad you think so," Timon claimed.

Many hours later, Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala came across a desert.

"I had a dream about this place last night; follow me; it shouldn't be that far away now," Nala told them.

Sarabi and Sarafina nodded as they followed Nala. After a while, they came across an oasis with plenty of water. Then, they came across a group of animals sleeping. However, they didn't recognize any of them.

"Whoever those guys are; they seem content here; well, we should rest here tonight," Nala said.

The next morning, the gang, Timon and Pumbaa were scrounging around for grubs for breakfast. Somewhere in the distance, Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina were on the prowl; they had to get something to eat. They crawled through the long grass and started charging towards the gang.

"You guys run; I'll fend them off," Simba told them.

"But, Simba; I'm the biggest out of all of us," Littlefoot protested.

"Yeah; but, you don't have the killer instinct; you're too nice," Simba commented.

Littlefoot smiled and led the others away. Soon enough, Simba was face-to-face with three lionesses he recognized.

"Mother, Nala and Sarafina," Simba said.

The three lionesses suddenly stopped upon hearing Simba.

"Is it really you, Simba?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes, Mother; it's me," Simba answered.

Then, he turned to the gang.

"Come over here guys; these girls won't hurt you; they're just really hungry," Simba claimed.

Moments later, the rest of the gang walked over. Sarabi had to crane her head upwards since even the smaller dinosaurs dwarfed her in size.

"How is this possible? Scar told us you all died in the stampede; but, Nala kept faith that you kids were all right," Sarabi said.

"Oh, please; we've been through much worse; I remember the one time ending up in the Elephant Graveyard years ago upon first arrival before stumbling across the Pridelands," Cera said, referring to herself, Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky and Spike.

"That's right; you guys and Simba went missing a few days after that incident; that was ages ago; now, the Pridelands are a desolate wasteland," Nala explained.

"Well; we gotta go back and take back what's rightfully yours and Simba's; since you two are destined to become mates," Littlefoot stated.

Simba sighed.

"You're right; but, how are we gonna defeat Scar? He's got a whole bunch of hyenas patrolling the border and guarding Pride Rock; it would take a stroke of good luck to get past them," Simba replied.

Timon and Pumbaa weren't sure if they wanted to leave their home; but, they had to help their friends.

"Well, Pumbaa old pal; these guys need us; what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help?" Timon asked.

"We'd be bad friends," Pumbaa answered.

"That was a rhetorical question ya mook," Timon retorted.

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa said.

"Don't worry about it," Timon responded.

After a while, they all decided to head back to the Pridelands.

 **A/N: Simba has come to the realization himself; I thought it would be a good twist; the same with Nala go for help and Sarabi and Sarafina decide to tag along.**


End file.
